


Starlit Sky

by unleashmyinsanity



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Family, Fluff, M/M, a bit of, a little bit of angst, feel good story, just a little, mostly - Freeform, should I put them as charas even if they were just mentioned?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-11
Updated: 2014-04-12
Packaged: 2018-01-18 23:42:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1447225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unleashmyinsanity/pseuds/unleashmyinsanity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erik is content with his life. Really. He is. Damn Stark. Why did he give this project to him? He bets it's for another spoilt brat.</p><p>Inspired by Starlit Sky by The Workday Release</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1st Verse

**Author's Note:**

> I was obsessed with this song for a while. So I Cherik'd it.  
> Un-beta-ed , Very short and I'm new to the fandom, please be as blunt as you can xD

_I'm weak enough to recognize_

_That this is the first time love has caught me by surprise_

_And it's been years, my dear_

_Since I have missed someone like I miss you_

 

Erik is a successful 28 year old engineer. He hasn't dated anyone seriously for 2 years already.

Just casual sex. A small price to pay for all these feats he has accomplished, really.

 

He has a new assignment. Given to him personally by Stark, a sturdy and mutant-safe three-story lab for Stark's friend. So now he is off to see this genius genetisist , another spoiled rich kid like stark he bets, to discuss any personal adjustments he might like to make.

As he goes into the café in Columbia University , He must be a professor here... pfft (he must be old and decaying then, a professor of Stark, perhaps?), he sees this beautiful sculpted-by-the-Angels man.

With perfect wavy brown hair he'd love to comb his hands through, Skin so smooth and white... like silk and milk had a love child in this man, Lips so red it would put roses to shame... He wonders how red they would after some more... ah, help? And those eyes. Eyes that outstages the sea and sky at the same time, as sharp as ice but as calm as the sea in summer. As deep as the ocean but is as breathtaking as the sky... And... oh my! That blush that makes tulips look like amatures! 

"You are very poetic sir. Thank you for your compliments but I must admit you are quite the looker yourself, I'm Charles Xavier. May I assume that you are Mr. Lensherr? The engineer Tony recommended?" Said  ~~his flawless angel~~... No. Said  ~~his Cha~~ -... ah... Said Charles.

  
Wait.

.

.

.

_Mein Gott._

.

.

.

_Sheisse._

.

.

.  
He fell in love with a telepath.


	2. 2nd Verse

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sticking to what the verses say....xD

_So promise you'll stay right here beneath the starlit sky_

_Cuz I can't contain the way I feel when you're here by my side_

_And if ever there be a smile to melt this boy's cold heart,_

_Darling, it's yours. Darling it's yours._

 

"Hey Erik."

"Yeah?"

"Was what Emma said true?" Charles asked while they lied down underneath the starlit sky in the field by the Xavier Estate.

  
"About what? Emma is both a liar and a blabbermouth"

"About you being a cold-hearted sex-addicted user. And how you only see me as a sex toy with an attractive brain"

"…"

"Please don't lie to me." With tears in his eyes Charles sat up.

Erik instantly kneeled down in front of him and took Charles' hands and pressed them against Erik's lips.

"I was like that. But not anymore. I promise Charles, I will never do that to you. You are important to me. You changed me into the person I am today. You melted this boy's cold heart and nourished it to that of a grown man's. I love you too much. I can't control what you make me feel. Please believe me."

Charles then chuckled at the hunched Erik in front of him, still with tears in his eyes.

"I believe you... and Erik, you truly are poetic.You should've considered being a writer"

Erik looked up at Charles still holding on to his hands with the smile that scared most people but Charles loved more than all the smiles in the world combined.

"Then promise me Charles. Promise you will never leave me. Promise that whatever problem we have we'll work throught it. We'll work together."

"You never had to ask"

They kissed to seal the promise, the starlit sky as their witness.

A witness that has seen countless promises made and broken.

Theirs will surely not be the last.

.

.

.

But the stars that light up the skies hope they last.


	3. Bridge + Last Verse

_I'm breathing quicker now_

_Cuz every time I look in her eyes I'm forced to cover mine_

_My nervous bones are shaking oh,_

_And it's her laugh that brings me back home_

 

Those eyes.

Really.

It should be a sin to have eyes so big that they are practically out of their sockets and yet it is too beautiful for one to think of anything ill about it.

He is so beautiful.

Blue as the sky and sea, shines like the stars at night and is as deep as the ocean.

When he's furious you can see the storms in that see. When he is relaxed, the breeze that blows in those skies. When he is happy, its as if he has the sun in those eyes and shines through for everybody to see.

Those eyes that shows everything he feels and yet, hides them simultaneously.

Nothing can compare to my schatz's eyes.

Nothing can compare to my Charles.

I can't believe I can finally say that.

_My Charles._

 

_So promise you'll stay right here beneath the starlit sky_

_Cuz I can't contain the way I feel when you're here by my side_

_And if ever there be a smile to melt this boy's cold heart,_

_Darling, it's yours. Darling it's yours._

 

_I found you love. I found you love._

 

_So promise you'll stay right here beneath the starlit sky_

_Cuz I can't contain the way I feel when you're here by my side_

_And if ever there be a smile to melt this boy's cold heart,_

_Darling, it's yours. Darling it's yours._

_So promise you'll stay right here and smile like you do,_

_If ever there be a girl for me, I'm sure it's you._

 

"I'm so happy"

"Yes darling, I can feel you happy."

"It's so sureal, isn't it?"

"Yeah it is" Charles said as he nuzzled more into Erik's neck as Erik tightened his arms around Charles' shoulders.

"I love you"

"I love you too"

"Vati! Daddy! Pietro and David is making fun of my dolls!!!" Complained a crying red-faced 3-year-old Wanda

"Come now sweetie, let Vati deal with them. You and I can fix up your gorgeous curls and play dress up. Alright? Stop crying now Darling" Charles said as he wiped Wanda's tears and pointedly looked at Erik as he led Wanda into the mansion.

He has an amazing perfect husband. Three beautiful, healthy and bothersome kids. He couldn't imagine living any other way. _Damn you Stark. I owe you now. ~~Not that he is ever telling him that.~~ ~~"Erik!"~~_. But he wouldn't give this up for anything else.

"Pietro!! David!!" Boomed Erik's voice as he called his 3-year-old and hyper son, Pietro, and his genius 2-year-old son, David.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for mistakes, please do correct me x>


End file.
